As device or transistor lengths are shrinking, it is getting harder to improve voltage resolution of conventional flash based analog-to-digital converters (ADCs). Alternatively, time-based ADCs are becoming popular due to improvement in gate delays leading to better time resolution. However, the conversion delay of such ADCs is not good enough for high bandwidth digital low dropout (LDO) regulators or other applications requiring fast response times.